Computing devices include a plurality of components housed within a chassis. Due to advancing semiconductor technology, the density of components within a chassis has increased. An increase of component density directly results in an increase of heat within the chassis, as each component contributes to a total amount of heat within the chassis.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.